dawsonscreekfandomcom-20200213-history
Be Careful What You Wish For
Be Careful What You Wish For is the 16th episode of Season 2 of Dawson's Creek. Synopsis SINGIN' THE BLUES – On the eve of Dawson's sixteenth birthday, Dawson (James Van Der Beek), Pacey (Joshua Jackson) and Andie (Meredith Monroe) follow her therapist's advice and throw themselves into an unabashed night of recklessness and the blues. Meanwhile, back at the Leery house, Joey (Katie Holmes) is organizing a surprise party for Dawson, but the longer the guest of honor is a no show, the more she is subject to surprises of her own; Jen (Michelle Williams) and Ty (guest star Eddie Mills) face up to the their potentially irreconcilable differences; and Gale (Mary Margaret Humes) and Mitch (John Wesley Shipp) come to decisions about how to raise their son in light of their separation. Starring :James Van Der Beek as Dawson Leery :Katie Holmes as Joey Potter :Michelle Williams as Jen Lindley :Joshua Jackson as Pacey Witter :Mary-Margaret Humes as Gale Leery :John Wesley Shipp as Mitch Leery :Nina Repeta as Bessie Potter Special Guest Stars :Meredith Monroe as Andie McPhee :Kerr Smith as Jack McPhee :Monica Keena as Abby Morgan Guest starring :Eddie Mills as Ty Hicks'''Last appearance of Ty Hicks Dawson & Andie blues '''Dawson :My name is Dawson Leery :I'm feeling kinda weary :Today is my birthday :And you all look a little blurry :The girl that I cared for left me and ran away :Straight into the arms of a guy who turned out to be gay :I got the blues :Yeah today I woke up feel like I was born to lose :Yeah I got the blues :Somedays you were born to lose :Here's my friend Andie she's gonna sing a song cause she's got the blues go! Andie :My name is Andie :And my brother's the one who's gay :My other brother died :And my daddy ran away :But I'm still Andie :And my boyfriend makes me randy :His name is Pacey :And my mom's gone completely crazy! :I got the blues :Dawson – That's right you sing it sister! :Andie – Yeah! Sometimes you swear you were born to lose! Dawson :We got the blues :Now it's time to put on my dancin' shoes :(guitar solo) :Alright, I been restless :Hopeless and confused :This girl that I told you about :She's been on the move :She's at my surprise party :Where everyone I know is right now :When I show up late there :They're all gonna have a cow :Yeah I got the blues :Swear sometimes you were born to lose :Andie: No brother man we got the blues! Both :We got the blues :Sometimes you know you were born to lose Quotes Music :give up giving in | AMANDA MARSHALL :jen and ty in her kitchen :nothing to do with being in love | KYF BREWER :joey and bessie preparing :freak of the week | MARVELOUS 3 :jack arrives :attic | THE KICKBACKS :jack and abby talk :truth of our time | CHICKENPOX :gail and mitch discuss the gift :maria | BLONDIE :jack and abby go to dawson's room :frozen charlotte | NATALIE MERCHANT :joey at the window Photos 216.jpg 216apd.jpeg 216.png 216djo.png Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 2